


Dashed Hopes

by DesertVixen



Category: The Nonesuch - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffany didn't take</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dashed Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



She had hoped that Tiffany would take.

She had hoped that her Aunt Burford would relent and consent to have Tiffany under her roof.

In short, Mrs. Underhill had hoped that Tiffany would not return to Staples after her first Season.

Especially with Courtenay and Lizzie Colebatch’s wedding to plan – and no Ancilla Trent to assist her with the headstrong Miss Wield.

It was true that she had once contemplated a match between Tiffany and Courtenay, but she was wise enough to acknowledge that it would not have been successful.

Mrs. Underhill feared it would not be a restful autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered as a standalone, or as a follow-on to my drabble, Excitement.


End file.
